Fingerprint recognition technology has been widely used in electronic devices. For example, a smart phone may be provided with a light source and a plurality of photosensitive elements for fingerprint recognition at its home key. Specifically, the light source and the photosensitive elements are disposed below the cover plate. The cover plate usually requires an opening at the position corresponding to the home key in order to accommodate the plurality of photosensitive elements. The opening narrows the distance between the photosensitive elements and the finger, thereby improving the accuracy of fingerprint recognition. However, providing the opening involves cutting the cover plate (typically made of glass), which may easily lead to cracking of the cover plate. Therefore, a higher level of process is required and the cost is increased.